Tips
Note: All listed tips here are not noticed at any topic that the main page contents, that means if you want to looking for deep tips, better looking for every single topic at main page. Don't judge about English grammar, we're here just to get common knowledge, not for judge others. If you have any tips want to share, help us attribute this or comment below for us add them. Very Quick Guide If you're confused between amongst of our guide, this is a Quick tips, that epitomizes all at once. The queue of things you MUST craft in order to survive: Knife> Stone Hetch> Stone Pickaxe>Camp Fire> Well> Stone Furniture>Woodbench> Stone Furniture > 2x Medium Inventory Box. You can craft some Medium Inventory Box if needed or Tanning Rack for saving Skin from Deer is also recommended! If you got these, you would never die! The queue of things you MUST have as level: (if at these level, you don't have these, it will be very hard to survive or explore game) Level 6: Everything you must craft in order to survive above Level 13: At least more than 200x Metal Ore, Sulfur Ore per each to make bullets, carry them and go to the Hornet Island and completed crafting a gun Level 17: 3,4 Garden Bed, and complete your house foundation make from more than 20x foundations and craft all basic things in Hornet Island. Level 23: Complete your first floor with more than 40x foundations, make a Power Generator and some Big-First Aid Kids and always in redundancy state in Food or Weapons. At this level, you can deal with Zombies in Zombie Base all alone. General * If you can not see anything in night, you can increase the brightness of your device, you can see everything clearly, but not increase your vision range. This way is highly recommended because a light torch is used up very fast, and it is Cloth consumed. * Wild boar and bear – Try to avoid confronting wild boar. If a boar attacks you, you will lose health and to regenerate health you need Medical kit which requires bandages. Better avoid hurting yourself, especially jump from high, you can lose 50 health points at once. Boar and bear can be killed efficiently if you are willing to expend bullets to do it. * Don't come to Mutant Base, it's not worth killing them, they only give you 2 metal fragment per each one, but has 2000 health, means you have to spend a lot of ammos. Resource regenerated * Resources are regenerated after sometimes; you will never run out of food or water bottles. For mining wood or stone resources travel some distance along the sea shore collecting various resources and when you come back all resources will be regenerated again. This way you can collect double resources on same route. Mining trick * If you want a huge amount of some kinds of mines, you can do this trick: First, gathering them, like Metal ore Second, move far away from the ore area, because when you stay there, resource will be unable to regenerate, now save game and exit game. Third, change your date in Time Settings in your phone, almost resources will be generated after 3 days, if not sure, take a longer time, it might be up to 1 month if it's charcoal. Then, enter game, now your resource is regenerated. Remember, if you use this trick, at the next time, you always have to start to play game from the last time you settings, if you change back to the present, you can't use Respawn, craft things and more... * there is a farmers island which is smaller than Hornet Island- the main Island * If you harvest Wood, there is a valuable tip for you: Different from Stone, all trees are refreshed upon you start mining another tree, so it's better than if you choose 2 trees those are near each other and both near your house, it saves your time to wood mining, keep you away from dangerous (especially in the night) and crafting fast at the same time. * Holding the attacking button helps you to mining a tree, stone or an ore continuously, doesn't work for enemies or animals. Respawn button * There is a Respawn button in top-left corner of the screen when you tap Settings, it helps you to back to the first position in the Hornet Island or the farmer island. So if you go far by teleporting, walking or being attacked by a dangerous enemy, then just tap Respawn, it saves your time and 5 cans of oil! * Cooldown: 120s, cannot be used when are near an Airport, Village or Zombie Base, so move away from any built- structure nearby to use respawn, can be used at Gas Stations, Oil Well or Underwater. Tools * Always keep in mind that you're always run out of mining tools, so before mining, if your tool are going to expire soon, prepare to make a new one first, don't try to make anything which consumes things you use to make tools when they're going to expire, because you have to take longer time to gather resources. Resources are different in Different Islands You are highly recommended make house in Hornet Island, and first make Glass, Metal and Sulfur in the small island, because in Hornet Island, you can find clay and charcoal to make brick and it's a large Island to discover, meanwhile you can only find Sulfur and Silicat in the small island Respawn Car and Buying * As you can see in the game, there is a garage which contains 4 garage points, from left to right, only the second one is openable, and you can move your car to there with 20 coins/ 2x Ads watch. This is useful if you want to build house near Zombie Base, but car can't go as far as. * If you respawn car, all of your current stats are saved, meaning you only move it there, not refresh it * Painting can be owned by buying only, so you can watch some videos, it's cheap to reach.